Removed/unreleased features
These are some features that can not be found in Toontown, or have been removed. Trolley Games *Photo Fun was removed from the trolley in February 2011. *Trolley Tracks was removed from the trolley on the test server in January 2012. *Dodge-A-Cog was a trolley game in Toontown Beta 2. It is unknown when it was removed. **This might have been an early version of the Catching Game or Cog Thief. Characters and Items *Goofy was in Daisy Gardens. He was replaced with Daisy when gardening was released. **When you talk to Daisy, sometimes she will say "I wonder where Goofy is." * The fire hydrants, mailboxes, and trash cans on the streets used to look different. **The fire hydrants in Donald's Dreamland were already animated before the silly meter made everything animated. *There is a dancing toon building in the phase files. This may have been a scrapped feature for the Silly Meter event. **The model for this building is used for Toontown Sign Factory. This is known because when you enter the shop, you can see a gray, cloudy texture behind the door. Playgrounds *When Chip 'n Dale's Acorn Acres was released on the test server, there were board games that could be played on the picnic tables: Checkers and Chinese checkers. This was replaced by the food on the tables.First appeared on July 23, 2008 sv1.0.35.1.test http://test.toontown.go.com/release-notes *There was a merry-go-round in the Minnie's Melodyland playground. It was removed to make room for the fishing pond. *Toontown Central's playground was much smaller during beta 1. *The Funny Farm was going to be released with Goofy Speedway in 2005. It was scrapped and replaced with the Rural races. Accessories These are the accessories that were not released to Toontown: *Band Hat *Band Backpack *Gag backpack *Goggles *Anvil Hat *Bird Wings *Unnamed hat *Fedora *Flower Pot Hat *Monocle *Napoleon Hat *Native American Hat *Sandbag Hat *Big Weight Hat Cogs *Throw book, an attack for Big Wigs, was removed when Toontown was still in beta. *There is an animation of a smoking cog, and a cigar in the phase files. *Song and Dance, an attack for The Big Cheeses, was not used in Toontown. *In the phase files, there is an animation of a cog walking strangely. *There was going to be an animation for lured cogs. The cog would lean left and right while it is lured. *Inside cog buildings, there was a clock on every floor, except the last floor. Nowadays, only the one on the first floor is still there. *Originally, there were boilers on the first floor of cog buildings. *There was going to be a diffrent look for bostbot hq but toons on test did not like it. there is a picture of it in the photo gallery bellow. Skelecog_throw.png|A cog throwing an item. This might have been used for Throw Book. Song_and_Dance.png|The Big Cheese's Song and Dance attack. Cog_walking.png|A strange cog walking animation. This animation's use is unknown. Lured_cog.png|The lured cog animation. The cog leans left and right. Book.png|The book with no texture, that may have been used for Throw Book Boss Battles *You used to get one SOS card after the V.P. Battle. **You now have the ability to earn two of the same SOS card.﻿ **The SOS cards page in the Shticker Book can now hold sixteen SOS cards to make more room for field office SOS toons. Create-A-Toon *The Create-A-Toon used to be a bit blander with less variety in colors, and Mickey or Minnie helped you create your toon, depending on your gender. *During the Create-A-Toon, before choosing clothes, the toon was both naked and colorless. *There used to be less names in the Create-A-Toon. More names were added in December 2011, from a contest where toons could send their own ideas for new names. Districts These districts were removed as part of the Toontown Alliance Project. *Boingy Harbor *Bouncytown *Bouncyville *Crazy River *Giggly Valley *Kookytown *Kookywood *Loony Bluffs *Loonyburgh *Loonyville *Loopy Valley *Nuttyboro *Screwy Park *Screwy Valley *Wacky Falls *Zanytown *Zanywood *Zippetyham﻿ These districts were removed for a short period, but were added back: *Boingy Acres *Boingyboro *Funnyfield *Giggly Bay *Goofyport *Kooky Grove *Loopy Harbor *Nutty River *Nutty Summit *Toon Valley Field Offices *Field offices were originally going to be called cog dominiums. *In the phase files, there are things that were going to be in field offices: a laff barrel room, a mirrored executive suite, a Legal Eagle picture, a laff barrel (and a used one), and sprocket awards. It is likely that these will show up later, in future field offices featuring other cog types. Parties *There was going to be a merry-go-round for parties. Gags *There was going to be a gag called gavel. Its gag track is unknown. *In the beta version of Toontown, toons started with throw, squirt, and drop, instead of just throw and squirt, so a toon could have all seven gag tracks. *In the phase files, there is a picture of what might have been a beta version of the cupcake gag. Trading Cards Though not a feature on Toontown Online itself, the trading card were collectable on the Toontown website and sent with newsletters. *Toonography *Fish species *Gags *Cogs Toontasks *Woody Nickel, Barnacle Barbara, Coach Zucchini, Anna, Vidalia VaVoom, and The Countess used to have Toontasks for a bigger jellybean jar. These Toontasks were removed. (test server only) **Barnacle Barbara, Anna, and Vidalia VaVoom's Toontasks still exist, but the reward was changed to the ability to carry more Toontasks. (test server only) *Sharky Jones had a Toontask to carry 2 Toontasks, but was removed. (test server only) *The second to last part of Lil Oldman's Toontask was to defeat 20 4+ story cog buildings, but has been removed. (test server only) **Lil Oldman's Toontask to recover wig powder from Big Wigs, or make-up powder from Mr. Hollywoods was also removed. (test server only) *The last part of Ahab's Toontask was to defeat a 2+ story cog building in Donald's Dock, but was removed. (test server only) *Sticky George used to ask toons to recover 10 ice cream cones from building only cogs, however this Toontask no longer exists. (test server only) *The last part of Lawful Linda's Toontask was to recover a pair of pincers from Penny Pinchers. This was also removed. (test server only) *The Toontask to deliver a squirt gun to Professor Pete used to be to deliver a bugle. This was changed because toons who did not choose sound were stuck at this Toontask. *There were Toontasks to rescue an SOS toon, and to defeat the VP in Sellbot HQ. These were removed. Jellybeans *On the test server, you can not use jellybean banks anymore because jellybean jars can hold 12,000 jellybeans now. *Toons used to have to buy jellybean banks from Clarabelle's Cattlelog, like wardrobes and accessory trunks. In September 2010, the toon troop gave everybody a bank that can hold 12,000 jellybeans, as a reward for defeating the VP in Operation: Storm Sellbot. (see Jellybean Jam) Houses and Estates *There are five unreleased houses in the phase files. They are: **Cupcake **Tiki **Teepee **Castle **The house in the background of the rural races in Goofy Speedway *There was an airplane flying above toon estates. It was removed in October 2010. Music and Sounds *"The Big Boss", a song on toon party jukeboxes, never appears anywhere in the game. *"Trolley Song" is another unreleased song. This would've been the theme song for trolley games. *In the phase files, there is a different version of the "boss battle victory" song. *There is a different version of the cry sound in the phase files. Cog Headquarters *Originally, it was planned that there would be only one Cog HQ with several factories. **The Sellbot Factory was going to be the Sellbot Leg Factory. You would earn leg parts for your Sellbot cog suit here. *There was originally going to be a camera-like robot in front of the Sellbot Towers entrance. *Originally, a few suit pieces would get knocked off after you fought the Vice President. References Category:Test Server Category:Districts Category:Unreleased Content Category:Removed Content